Les Voyageurs du Futur
by Mistral1252
Summary: Juillet 1996. L'atmosphère est lourde dans l'antique demeure des Black. L'ombre de Sirius plane sur elle. Harry est déprimé mais une rencontre changera tout. Une mission en compagnie de ses acolytes l'attend vingt ans plus tôt. Le Temps chancelle et vacille. Les Ténèbres l'engloutissent doucement et un trio est amené à rétablir l'ordre des choses.
1. Chapter 1 - Rêves

**Chapitre 1 : Rêves**

 **Période couverte par le chapitre : vendredi 29 et samedi 30 octobre 1976 ; vendredi 12 juillet 1996.**

C'était un froide soirée d'automne, les feuilles mortes se balançaient au gré du vent pour s'arracher des arbres dénudés et former une chaude couverture à leurs racines. Le vent soufflait avec rage et le saule cogneur faisait cliqueter ses longues branches effrayante.

Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, observait cette valse par les fenêtres de son dortoir vide à cette heure-là. Elle ramena ses pieds glacés sous elle et posa son devoir de métamorphose sur les Métamorphomage sur sa table de chevet. La jeune lionne s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquin pourpre et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front alors qu'elle se posait une question. Qui était cet homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis un mois et vingt-neuf jours ?

Devant ses yeux clos défilaient les images, les scènes d'une vie. Était-ce la sienne ? Était-ce celles d'une autre ? Était-ce dû à son imagination ? Elle ne le savait pas et s'il y a une chose que Lily Evans ne supportait pas, c'était bien l'ignorance.

 _Une jolie petite et coquette maison se dessinait derrière un jeune homme, grand au traits flous, qui tenaient dans ses bras musclés deux valises une grosse verte et une plus petite en cuir brun. Cet homme déposa les bagages sur le perron et sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte._

 _\- Bienvenue dans votre humble demeure le temps de deux semaines Miss Evans, souffla-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur son front._

 _\- C'est extraordinaire ! s'émerveilla la jeune femme en découvrant le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux par les grandes baies vitrées du petit salon._

 _\- Je venais ici avec mes grands-parents au printemps, expliqua l'homme. C'est étrange de remettre les pieds dans cette maison je ne suis plus venu depuis la mort de ma grand-mère il y a des années._

 _\- Et ça ne t'émeut pas les falaises abruptes ? Les vols des oiseaux ? La danse des fleurs ?_

 _\- Bah j'en avait un peu marre à la fin de voir toujours les mêmes panoramas mais si tu l'aimes tant, on pourra revenir dès que nous serons en congé et même... fonder une famille ?_

 _\- On a encore le temps, rit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras, on a toute la vie devant nous !_

 _\- La vie est éphémère, c'est un cadeau empoisonné, répondit-il. Personne ne sait quand elle s'arrêtera, personne ne peut le savoir. Je rêve d'une famille Lily-Jolie, de deux, trois enfants, de petits-enfants qui courent partout en hurlant._

 _\- Tu es un peu jeune pour songer déjà aux petits-enfants papy ! taquina Lily._

 _\- On est jamais trop jeune Lily-Jolie ! contredit l'homme en déposant un baiser sur son front dégagé._

Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu comme disait la Gazette, dormait très mal et ne cessait de s'agiter dans sa chambre dans la quatrième maison de Privet Drive. Il était comme cela depuis la mort de son parrain, il y a deux semaines.

Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il aille deux semaines chez les Dursley, lui rappelant sa protection par le sang de Lily Potter née Evans. Harry n'en revenait pas qu'il devait sa vie presque à Pétunia, sa tante honnie qui haïssait au plus haut point tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un sorcier.

Il avait toujours les mêmes images en tête, Sirius, puis Cédric, puis encore Sirius suivi de très près par le souvenir du gentil et aimable Diggory. Ils revenaient lui dire que tout était de sa faute, qu'il les avait conduit vers la mort.

Horrible sentiment qu'est la culpabilité ! Selon les psychomages, il n'y a rien de pire que cette dernière.

Harry Potter replongea dans une vision atroce qui le laissa ressasser d'horribles moments.

 _Un fier manoir se dressait sur un éperon rocheux très escarpé et inaccessible par les voies moldues. Les habitants du village le plus proche l'appelaient le manoir maudit car les cris des vautours résonnent la nuit dit-on. On raconte aussi que les jours de pluies, des oiseaux invisibles et inconnus lancent des hurlements déchirants le calme relatif du domaine inhabité depuis de nombreuses générations. Les actuels propriétaires étaient les Yaxley mais ils n'étaient plus retournés sur la terre de leurs ancêtres depuis fort longtemps. Les femmes du village aimaient raconter que le châtelain devait sûrement être très étrange et mystérieux pour ne pas vouloir vivre dans l'antique bâtisse._

 _Jane Austin, Moldue fraichement débarquée de la grande ville faisait sa popote du soir quand son regard fut attiré vers un éclat blanc et lumineux sur le domaine du Manoir. Ses nouvelles voisines lui avaient immédiatement parlé du propriétaire fantôme et de l'abandon déplorable du Manoir, ce à quoi Jane n'avait guère prêté attention. Elles lui avaient aussi raconté certains évènements bizarres et surnaturels racontés au coin du feu de bouche en bouche, de génération en génération._

 _Elle avait toujours été une femme raisonnable et les deux pieds sur la terre ferme ainsi que son époux et ses trois enfants. Mais cette fois, sa curiosité fut mise à rude épreuve et elle prit son châle pour sortir._

 _\- Ma chérie, héla son mari depuis la salle à manger, où vas-tu ?_

 _\- Prendre un peu l'air, mentit effrontément Jane._

 _\- Rentre vite ma puce, il est déjà 22h25 et la popote est sur le feu, grogna-t-il._

 _\- Tu n'auras qu'à mélanger les pâtes dans cinq minutes et je reviens juste après, rit-elle en embrassant son chéri._

 _La soirée était tiède et fraîche en ce 12 juillet 1996. Jane inspira une grande bouffée d'air et partit vers le Manoir en faisant un détour par l'abri de jardin pour y chercher une lampe torche afin d'éclairer les sentiers couverts de ronces et de nids-de-poule._

 _\- Macnair ! Lestrange ! Petitgrow ! Rogue ! Nott ! Et toi Bella ! Venez vers moi, susurra-t-il d'une voix glaciale, venez..._

 _Les Mangemorts se dirigèrent vers leur maître et se mirent à genoux, la tête basse, devant Lui._

 _\- Lève-toi Bella et Rogue aussi, ordonna l'homme. Petitgrow, misérable, un Mangemort n'a pas peur ! Un Mangemort est fier de servir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, moi !_

 _\- Maître, commença méchamment Bellatrix, il ne comprend sûrement pas l'honneur de vous servir._

 _\- Sûrement Bella, répondit-il distraitement. Je vous ai fait avancer car vous allez faire partie d'une mission très importante dont l'enjeu est notre victoire._

 _A ces mots, les sbires en retrait se redressèrent et furent très déçus de ne pas être dans les bonnes grâces du maîtres. Beaucoup d'hommes se dirent avec des regrets que si leur femme était une catin comme la Lestrange, ils auraient pu faire partie du cercle proche du Seigneur. Il était vrai que Rodolphus Lestrange n'était pas un sbire d'exception, ni Petitgrow mais, lui, il avait donné sa chair pour maison maître et il y un an de cela._

Harry entendait des murmures, des bouts de conversation sans queue ni tête. Les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête mais un retint son attention ; Horcruxe.

Horcruxe tout simplement.

Qu'était-ce ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais se doutait que ça ne devait pas être blanc comme neige pour être sorti des lèvres inexistantes de Voldemort.  
Il chassa la question de son cerveau et tenta de se rendormir, il était cinq heure du matin.

James Potter s'étira après une bonne nuit de sommeil comme un chat dans un flaque de soleil. Il tâtonna dans le dortoir sombre dont les épaisses tentures rouges étaient obstinément closes pour mettre enfin ses fines lunettes sur son nez. A l'aide d'un discret sort de lévitation, il lança son oreiller sur Sirius qui bondit comme un diable hors de sa boîte en réveillant tout le dortoir.

\- Putain Potter, gémit Londubat en se recouchant, on est samedi à 8h30.

\- Où est le Potter qui se lève à pas d'heure ? grogna Beaumaucoeur en imitant Londubat.

\- James a raison de se lever tôt ! s'exclama Sirius en enfilant un T-shirt qui traînait dans sa malle désordonnée. Plus vite on sera prêt, plus vite on ira jouer au Quidditch !

\- S'entraîner tu veux dire, corrigea machinalement ce dernier.

\- Non non Jimmy ! Jouer avant de s'entraîner ! L'entraînement n'est qu'à 10h30 avec le reste de l'équipe ! Donc Londubat tu bouges ton cul sinon je raconte à Fortescue que tu flirte avec Finley ! déclara Sirius impérieusement.

Londubat grogna et ronchonna mais finit par se traîner dans la salle de bain attenante au dortoir.

Baumaucoeur nullement concerné referma ses rideaux et repartit au pays du sommeil. Remus et Peter, par compassion, se levèrent à leur tour et s'habillèrent dans un calme religieux.

Lily Evans à moitié endormie se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la bibliothèque presque déserte en cette heure matinale. Elle avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là.

 _Lily Evans était dans sa chambre avec ses meilleures amies Mary McDonald et Alice Fortescue-Londubat. Assise en peignoir devant sa coiffeuse, Mary tressait adroitement ses cheveux et les relevait en un somptueux chignon bas. Pendant qu'elle mettait une dernière touche à sa coiffure, Alice la maquillait sobrement dans les tons pastels de circonstance._

 _Son regard émeraude s'attarda sur sa robe blanche. Elle était d'une coupe simple et champêtre. Des petites fleurs vertes garnissait le décolleté et une traîne vert pastel terminait le tout._

En toute logique, cette scène était la préparation de son mariage mais elle n'était pas mariée et encore moins en couple avec quelqu'un.

Elle arriva dans son sanctuaire et havre de paix sur le coup de dix heures et avisa Mrs Pince assise devant un énorme livre poussiéreux.

\- Mrs Pince, demanda-t-elle, où pourrais-je consulter les livres sur la divination par les rêves ?

\- Septième section, allée 71, première colonne, planches 6 à 8, répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux vers son interlocutrice.

\- Merci madame, passez une bonne journée !

\- Vous aussi miss Evans, répondit la bibliothécaire.

Elle prit quelques livres qui lui semblaient intéressants et marcha jusqu'à sa table de le habituelle. Une Serpentarde y était déjà installée et lisait un volumineux livré en même temps qu'elle prenait des notes à côté d'elle. La lionne observa quelques instants son homologue chez les vert et argent avant que cette dernière ne remarque une présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu vas encore me lancer un de mes. livres ? Les abîmer ? Renverser mes affaires ? demanda Eleanor Well avant de relever la tête. Oh désolé Lily, je pensais que c'était des autres qui venaient encore m'ennuyer.

\- Ce n'est rien Eleanor, répondit Lily. Mais dis-moi, qui vient t'ennuyer ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, murmura l'autre préfète.

\- Si c'est important ! trancha Lily en claquant ses bouquins sur la table.

Elle tira avec force une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus avant de soupirer :

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire hein ?

\- Pas envie, répliqua Eleanor.

\- En tant que préfète de l'école, je dois m'assurer que tous les élèves se portent bien et n'aient pas de soucis mais il se trouve que tu vas mal et que mon rôle ne se limite pas à ma maison, déclara Lily en la regardant droit sans les yeux.

\- Mais par le plus grand des hasards, rétorqua-t-elle en soutenant le regard, il se trouve que je suis aussi préfète et que je sais parfaitement me gérer.

\- Mais bien sûr ! fit-elle ironique. S'il te plait Lea, dis-le moi ! Sinon je serai obligée par mes devoirs envers Poudlard de le signaler à Slughorn.

\- Sans façon, commenta la Serpentarde. Je suppose que tu connais les pro "anti-mangemorts" ?

\- Euh... oui, dit Lily un peu déboussolée par la question.

\- Et bien ce sont eux, excepté Potter et Cie qui ne font que de très mauvaises blagues.

\- Il faut le dire à un prof !

\- Non merci Lily, répondit calmement Eleanor.

\- Mais enfin c'est insensé Eleanor.

\- Non, que du contraire, ça m'évite des ennuis supplémentaires. Si tu as lu la gazette cet été, tu as peut-être vu que ma très chère et aimée famille à fait un premier pas dans le reniement.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire que je continue à porter mon nom de famille mais que je n'ai plus de droit sur l'héritage, que je n'entre plus en compte dans la ligne de succession et que je suis à peine plus qu'un botruc, déclare-t-elle d'un ton dégagé qui glaça le sang de Lily.

\- Ils t'ont déshéritée, un peu comme Black si j'en crois les rumeurs ?

\- Si tu veux mais c'est légèrement différent.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Bah si Black est le dernier membre masculin de sa famille, il touchera quand même son héritage, même s'il n'est plus sur son arbre généalogique. Moi, ils ont fait le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive jamais et que je ne puisse jamais leur coller un procès sur le dos si l'envie me prenait.

\- Donc c'est qui maintenant...

\- L'héritier ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je suis fille unique donc c'est mon petit cousin Grégory de 5 ans.

\- Il est jeune, constata la Lionne.

\- Il a une soeur de 10 ans mais elle ne peut pas prétendre à l'héritage car elle est Cracmolle. Mon oncle ne l'a pas reniée uniquement pour conserver les apparences qui leur sont si chères, dit-elle avec un petit rictus méprisant.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, hésita la lionne, je pourrais savoir en quel "honneur" tu as eu droit à ce traitement ?

\- Refus de mariage. Tu sais Lily, les Moldus ont beaucoup plus de libertés matrimoniales que les Sang-purs et que certains Sang-mêlé. Toi par exemple, tu pourras te marier avec qui tu veux quand tu veux mais dans la haute société sorcière britannique, une famille est très mal vue si une des femmes n'est pas mariée ou fiancée avant son dix-huitième anniversaire.

\- C'est affreux ! s'offusqua la née-Moldue en apprenant les us et coutumes des hautes sphères de la société.

\- C'est ce qui m'a poussé à refuser purement et simplement. Maintenant, ma mère me regarde de haut dès qu'elle m'aperçoit et ne peut pas s'empêcher de me rabaisser.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne pars pas de chez toi ? Tu as eu ta majorité il y a six jours !

Eleanor la regarda tristement.

\- Je ne peux pas. Si je pars je suis tout simplement à la rue. Je n'ai rien et il est hors de question que je m'impose chez quelqu'un ou que je demande un prêt.

\- Passe au moins les vacances chez moi !

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, répéta si fermement Eleanor que Lily abandonna et se mit à travailler.

\- Tu lis quoi ? questionna la Serpentarde après cinq minutes de silence.

\- Des livres sur la divination par les rêves, répondit Lily, et toi ?

\- Un ouvrage très intéressant, _La métamorphose métamorphosée à travers les âges_ de Arcturus Hugson, un livre génial si tu veux mon avis. La divination, vraiment ? Ton troisième il s'est ouvert ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix éthérée.

\- Pas le moins du monde je pense, rit Lily. Enfin, je ne sais pas mais comment fais-tu pour imiter le prof de divination alors que tu ne fais pas le cours ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Noémie Brouck m'a raconté le caractère extravagant de Têtenjoy.

\- Je l'ai su par le biais de Dorcas Meadowes.

Elles se remirent à leurs ouvrages, commentant de temps à autre un passage qui leur semblait soit absurde, soit horriblement compliqué.

\- Hey salut Lily et la Mangemorte !

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répondit calmement et posément Well.

\- De toi sale Serpentarde ! renifla avec dégoût Sirius.

\- J'ai pris une douche ce matin, déclara-t-elle pince-sans-rire. Si je regarde bien ta tenue, c'est moi ici qui ait le droit de te qualifier de "sale".

\- Dégage Potter, s'énerva Lily. Va jouer à la baballe et crâne sur ton balais hors de prix comme tu le fais si bien !

\- Tu me vexes Lilou ! Je ne suis pas bien sur un balais, je suis un dieu ! se vanta James en bombant le torse.

\- Evidemment, rétorqua la préfète des Gryffondors alors qu'il bombait le torse de plus en plus satisfait, moi je suis la reine de France ! Va voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas !

\- Façon un peu plus polie que "Dégagez de là, vous faites chier tout le monde avec vos blagues à deux noises", commenta Eleanor retournée à ses notes.

\- Calme-toi le serpent, siffla Petitgrow.

-Et toi ferme ta grande face, je ne suis pas à tes ordres !

\- C'est vrai que tu n'obéis qu'à Tu-Sais-Qui, persifla méchamment Black.

\- Non vraiment, je ne vois pas qui.

\- Ton maître ! cracha avec haine Potter.

\- Je n'ai pas de maître, répondit avec une voix dure Eleanor. Alors si vous ne voulez pas être collés toute l'année pour "accusation sans preuves" et "incivilités envers les autres quels qu'ils soient" vous ferez mieux de ne pas ramener votre fraise et Lupin et McGonagall seront avertit de votre comportement irrespectueux.

\- Pourquoi Remus ?

\- Parce qu'il est le préfet de votre année et que Lily est déjà au courant puisqu'ayant assisté à toute la scène, ça vous va comme justification, sourit hypocritement la Serpentarde.

Les trois Maraudeurs déglutissèrent difficilement et partirent sans demander leur reste.

\- Tu es sacrément effrayante quand tu te mets en colère.

\- Ils l'avaient cherché et avaient poussé le bouchon bien trop loin ! trancha la demoiselle à la chevelure brune et aux yeux bleu-gris posés délicatement sur son teint de porcelaine. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprises Estivales

**Chapitre 2 – Suprises Estivales**

 **Période couverte par le chapitre : du samedi 13 juillet au mercredi 31 juillet.**

Hermione Granger, assise à son bureau, terminait une lettre pour ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'une chouette effraie tapa de son petit bec à sa fenêtre. Elle posa sa plume qu'elle avait exceptionnellement ressortie et ouvrit celle-ci pour laisser passer le messager qui portait dans son bec une missive du professeur Lupin.

Hermione,

Je t'invite à passer les mois de juillet (ce qu'il en reste) et d'août au square Grimaud avec Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, une invitée surprise et moi-même.

J'ai déjà prévenu Ronald et Harry et Ron m'a répondu par l'affirmative mais pas de nouvelles d'Harry. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Dans l'attente de te revoir,

Remus J. Lupin

Elle remit la lettre sur son bureau et rajouta un post scriptum sur celle destinée à Harry.

PS : J'espère que tu seras au Square Grimaud avec Ron et moi-même !

\- Hey Harry, chuchota Ron.

\- Humf ? Keskia ? marmonna Harry à moitié endormi.

\- T'en pense quoi ?

\- Penser quoi ?

\- M'enfin 'Ry ! De la décision de Dumbledore et de nos cours estivaux !

\- Ah oui ! M'en fous totalement ! Au moins, j'éviterai de trop penser à Sirius.

\- Désolé, chuchota Ron. Je n'y avait plus pensé et je ne t'ai pas demandé comment ça allait.

\- Pas grave, bailla Harry. Ça va un peu mieux mais c'est pas top top. Maintenant tais-toi et dors !

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter, déclara une femme d'une quarantaine d'année lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un petit salon tendu de satin bleu, je suis Juliet Sixplain et je suis ici à la demande du professeur Dumbledore pour vous enseigner quelques petites choses assez utiles.

\- Pff, râla Ron, encore travailler alors que c'est les vacances !

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de Juliet qui répondit :

\- Mr Weasley, je vous jure que mon apprentissage ne sera nullement ennuyant et que vous adorerez ma matière dès demain !

\- On parie ?

\- On parie, répondit-t-elle. Celui qui perd doit offrir un paquet de Patacitrouilles à l'heureux gagnant. Pour info, j'aime les Patacitrouilles à la violette.

\- Marché conclu, dit Ron en lui serrant la main pour sceller leur pacte. Moi, je les préfère au chocolat noir avec éclats de caramel.

\- Estomac-sur-pattes, pouffa Hermione.

\- Bibliothèque-ambulante, rétorqua Ron.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et rit de plus belle alors qu'il grognait dans ses dents que ce n'était même plus marrant quand elle ne faisait plus la tête alors qu'il y a quelques années elle l'aurait très mal prit.

\- Dire qu'il vous aura fallu un troll des montagne et un cerbère pour que vous deveniez amis pour la vie ! soupira mélodramatiquement Harry en voyant les chamailleries continuelles de ses amis.

\- Un troll des montagnes, ça crée des liens ! hurlèrent presque en coeur les deux concernés.

\- Pouvons-nous mettre au travail maintenant ? proposa avec un petit sourire amusé Juliet Sixplain.

\- Moi qui croyait qu'elle aurait oublié...

\- On sait Ron, on sait !

La première leçon se passa dans le calme et d'après les rares informations sur sa vie qu'ils avaient réussit à lui soutirer, elle était Auror et avait prit un retraite prématurée après les évènements du 31 octobre 1981 pour cause de traumatisme.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure de leur leçon, Ron arriva avec un grand paquet de friandises qu'il tendit à Sixplain qui le taquina en disant qu'elle ne se trompait jamais.

\- Où en étions-nous déjà ? interrogea-t-elle après avoir mâchouillé une de ces délicieuses sucreries.

\- La différence entre les Runes étudiées à Poudlard et celles que vous enseignez, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

\- Ah oui je me rappelle ! Avez-vous réfléchi à la question ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! s'indigna-t-elle. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- Je ne m'adressais pas spécialement à toi Hermione mais à tes deux amis qui semblent moins assidus !

\- Mais j'ai réfléchi à la question contrairement a ce que vous paraissez penser ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- Moi aussi, rajouta Ron.

\- Et donc ?

\- D'après les plaintes de notre Miss Granger après ses BUSEs, elle a confondu deux mots et les a mal traduits, raconta Harry, alors que vous semblez dire depuis hier que les Runes, vos Runes, n'ont aucune valeur en les traduisant.

\- Effectivement, répondit Juliet, les Runes apprises à l'école ne sont que d'anciennes langues jadis parlées dans le Nord de l'Europe et de l'Asie. Les miennes constituent la base de la Magie même. C'est à dire qu'elles sont vitales pour n'importe quel sorcier et sont présentes partout.

\- Si je suis votre logique, un moldu n'en sera pas dépendant ? demanda Hermione.

\- Toute personne née sur cette Terre contient un quota de Runes en lui mais ce dernier sera différent si l'enfant est sorcier. S'il ne l'est pas, la part des Runes en lui sera inférieur au minimum requis pour pratiquer la magie.

\- Et comment un enfant sorcier peut naître parmi les Moldus alors ? Comme moi par exemple. Le dernier sorcier de la famille remonte bien à dix générations au moins si mes recherches sont justes !

\- Ça Hermione, c'est un des plus grands mystères de la vie et de la Magie. Personne n'a su répondre à cette question, affirma Sixplain en lui faisant un clin d'il.

\- En résumé, si je comprends bien, si on comprend les Runes, on sait faire n'importe quoi !

\- Pas vraiment Harry. La Magie ne peut pas tout. On ne peut pas...

-... Ressusciter les morts, termina le Survivant sur un ton las, je sais.

\- Les Runes ont un pouvoir bâtisseur et destructeur à la fois, c'est pour cela que son enseignements est très régulé par le Ministère de la Magie. Les sorciers les maîtrisant peuvent augmenter leurs capacités magiques et physiques un peu comme les Animagi. Elles facilitent l'apprentissage d'autres types de Magie dont celle sans baguette et la transformation en Animagus.

\- C'est génial alors ! s'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Mais il faut s'exercer avant sombre idiot ! soupira Hermione.

\- Vous avez parlez de sa régulation par le Ministère mais je suppose qu'il ne le sait pas pour nous, questionna Harry.

\- Question hors sujet mais intéressante. Le ministre ne le sait pas et il vaut mieux pour notre sécurité à tous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'apprennent pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il cherche le pouvoir et les Runes sont le meilleur moyen pour l'atteindre.

\- Il ne les connaît donc pas ? s'étonna Hermione en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise.

\- C'est une des rares choses qu'on ne peut apprendre de soi-même, c'est pour cela qu'elles sont si dangereuses. Tombées entre de mauvaises mains elles sont dévastatrices comme je l'ai déjà dit. Il n'a jamais trouvé une personne dans ses fidèles ou partisans qui en ont le savoir. Mettons-nous au travail maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement comme si elle n'attendait que ça depuis le début. Dans l'apprentissage des Runes, le plus important est sans conteste l'écriture des septante-sept symboles qui composent ce qu'on appelle les "Primaires". Puis viennent après les cinquante-deux "Secondaires" qui sont plus rarement utilisées et enfin les sept "Sacrées" qui, elles, ne sont utilisées que dans les incantations les plus complexes comme.

\- Le retrait de la Magie ! coupa une Hermione enthousiaste.

\- Exactement Hermione ! Le retrait de la Magie est effectuée par le service le plus secret du département des Mystères qui contient sans aucun doute un maître dans le domaine des Runes.

\- En gros ça fait quand même 136 signes à étudier ! Se plaignit Ron.

Les journées au Square Grimaud se passaient toujours sur le même plan type. Le trio d'or étudiait les Runes sous la houlette de l'ex-Auror de neuf heure et demie jusqu'à treize heure et demie. Puis ils partageaient avec Remus, Dora, Juliet et parfois les Weasley le repas de midi. Il réétudiaient de quatorze heure quinze jusqu'à seize heure moins le quart.

Le reste du temps, ils le dépendaient en remise d'ordre dans la maison des Black, en recherches personnelles dans la bibliothèque familiale sous la supervision de Remus Lupin, en petits duels avec Tonks, en disputes inutiles pour Ron et Hermione et en blagues de temps en temps.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'on entendait que le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin neuf, Hermione leva la tête et dévisagea Juliet qui lisait tranquillement la revue "Mille et une idées pour son intérieur".

\- Un problème Hermione ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Non enfin oui mais non, bafouilla cette dernière.

\- Et en langage compréhensible ça faut quoi ? taquina Harry.

\- Vous avez dit un jour qu'il en existait trois types et vous n'en avez plus jamais parlé après, déclara-t-elle à l'attention de Juliet Sixplain.

\- Vrai mais il est indispensable de passer par cette étape-ci avant d'en reparler. D'accord ?

\- C'est d'accord ! répondit Hermione en souriant à l'idée d'en savoir plus dès qu'ils auront terminé cette partie-là. Les garçons, vous avez intérêt à bouger vos fesses pour avancer !

\- Oui mon colonel ! s'exclamèrent en cur les deux concernés. Bien sûr mon colonel !

Juliet pouffa derrière son magasine et leur intima l'ordre de continuer à s'exercer dans le calme.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsque Ron trouva enfin Hermione dans l'ancestrale bibliothèque, son paradis perdu comme elle aimait tant l'appeler, en pleine lecture d'un livre horriblement poussiéreux. Ron cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce qui ne semblait plus avoir eu les fenêtres dégagées de tous rideaux depuis quelques générations déjà. La jeune fille consentit à contrecœur de décrocher de son bouquin après que le rouquin ait signalé sa présence par un petit toussotement ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de la détestée Dolorès Ombrage.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- Des livres que je ne trouverai jamais à Poudlard, hors réserve en tous cas, précisa la Lionne. Les Runes dans toute sa splendeur de Anthinea Fortarôme.

\- Interdit par le ministère je suppose ?

\- Pas interdit, corrigea Hermione, juste banni des bibliothèques dites "publiques" comme la Bibliothèque Publique du Londres Sorcier et des librairies comme Fleury et Bott. Sinon, il faut une autorisation spéciale du Ministre en personne pour consulter le bouquin et tu as intérêt à avoir une solide justification. Résultat, il n'y a qu'ici que je peux le lire étant donné que cette restriction ne s'applique pas aux collections privées comme...

\- ... Les Nott, les Malefoy, les Black, les MacMillian et toute la clique, compléta Ronald. Et en reparlant de ce passionnant grimoire, tu trouves les informations que tu veux ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement. Regarde mes notes, j'a fit un tableau comparatif des trois types de Runes existantes.

Le Weasley prit sans un mot de parchemin et le scruta avec attention puis le reposa sur une pile de livres à côté de celle qu'il aimait secrètement et depuis plus d'un an.

\- C'est clair comme ça, commenta simplement le jeune Gryffondor.

\- C'était un peu le but !

\- Encore en train de vous chercher des noises ? intervint Tonks en souriant alors qu'elle enjambait une pile de grimoires posée sur la moquette défraîchie.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusquèrent les deux préfets de Gryffondor.

\- Evidemment et moi je suis Viviane ! se moqua l'Auror.

Elle reprit son sérieux possible - mais était-il déjà arrivé que la jeune Nymphadora soit sérieuse comme le professeur McGonagall ? - avant de déclarer mystérieusement :

\- Un jour vous verrez au-delà de vos disputes débiles et insignifiantes pour voir ce que beaucoup de personnes de votre entourage voient.

\- Te fatigue pas Tonks ! ricana Harry en compagnie de Remus sur le pas de la porte. C'est pas demain la veille qu'ils s'en rendront compte. Mais occupe-toi en premier du cas qui t'intéresse...

Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du loup-garou qui rougit en se sachant a fortiori visé et regarda intensément Dora comme pour lui faire passer un message.

Dans un des salons secondaires des Black qui servait de salle de classe pour l'ex-Auror, Juliet compulsait toutes ses recherches et expérimentations sur les Runes dans de volumineux cahiers moldus ensorcelés par ses soins attentifs afin de correspondre aux attentes élevées de la quadragénaire. Les rayons chauds et agréables de l'astre du jour traversaient les hautes fenêtres (exceptionnellement propres) pour la narguer. Dehors, les oiseaux chantaient à l'abri des ardeurs du soleil, protégés par l'ombre d'un saule pleureur qui occupait le cinquième du jardin de la très noble et très pure lignée des Black. Ron et Harry parlaient avec animation des dernières rumeurs sur la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch en août 1998, même si Harry persistait à déclarer : "On ira ensemble à la coupe du Monde qui se déroulera à Chongqing si Voldemort n'a pas prit le contrôle du monde et si on survit jusque là !"

Massant ses tempes à cause d'une migraine persistante, elle s'allongea sur un canapé en velours orange passé et élimé. Elle entendit vaguement une personne la héler depuis le couloir éclairé de torches anciennes.

\- Miss Sixplain ? Juliet ?

\- Ici ! répondit-elle d'une voix endormie. Dans le salon de lecture !

Les pas se rapprochèrent rapidement.

\- Vous auriez besoins de dormir plus ! gronda la voix dans son dos.

\- On dirait ma mère dans ses meilleurs moments, gémit-elle en se relevant pour identifier son interlocuteur. Hermione, reprit l'ancienne Auror, tu as besoin d'un renseignement ?

\- Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur les pierres de Magie ?

\- Si je te répondais maintenant, je gâcherais votre leçon de demain.

\- Et sur les Devineresses ?

\- Ca m'étonne que tu n'ai rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Black, commenta-elle surprise, ils sont connus pour avoir versé dans beaucoup de types de magies. Mais revenons-en à nos hippogriffes ! Les Devineresses sont peut-être les femmes les plus mystérieuses de tous les temps. Ce sont les seules humaines à avoir un lien étroit, fort et particulier avec le troisième type de Runes, celles communément appelées "Runes de divination" bien qu'elles ne permettent pas de "deviner" l'avenir. L'appellation de ces quatre femmes est en elle-même erronée.

\- Mais, bafouilla Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Elles ne devinent pas le futur comme les charlatans ou les diseuses de bonne aventure, elles ne prédisent pas le futur comme les voyantes mais elles savent l'avenir que seuls les centaures et elles peuvent déchiffrer...

\- ... Grâce aux Rune de divination n'est-ce pas ?

Elle opina du chef.

\- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure qu'elles n'étaient que quatre. Mais comment arrivent-elles à continuer à exister ?

\- Selon les légendes que j'ai ouïes au coin du feu durant mes nombreux voyages, dès qu'une Devineresse sent que sa fin arrivera, une petite fille destinée à lui succéder et à hériter d'une partie de son potentiel magique naîtra quelque part dans le monde. On dit aussi qu'elles ont les yeux lilas dès leur majorité et que lorsque la "formation", si je puis dire, de l'héritière sera terminée et que cette dernière sera prête à assumer pleinement sa magie, l'ancienne meurt et est enterrée avec ses prédécesseurs dans un sanctuaire incartable.

\- Et comment ont-elles acquis leurs capacités ?

\- Nul ne le sait Hermione. Il vaut mieux pour le bien du monde ne pas se mêler de leurs secrets jalousement gardés et transmis de génération en génération.

\- Vous en connaissiez une ? demanda une Lionne hésitante.

\- C'est un secret et ça doit en rester un. Pour notre sécurité à toute les deux, il ne faut pas que tu le saches, répondit durement Miss Sixplain.

Hermione acquiesça en comprenant parfaitement ses choix et elle fut un tantinet déçue de ne pas avoir de réponse à sa question, elle qui n'aimait guère se savoir ignorante.

\- Hier, commença leur professeur particulier, Hermione m'a demandé de plus amples détails sur les pierres de Magie que nous avons vaguement abordées la semaine passée.

\- Et donc ? pressa la préfète avide de savoir.

\- Et donc, nous allons en discuter maintenant. Hermione ?

\- Le sujet des pierres de Magie est très peu abordé dans les livres mais d'après les informations que j'ai glanées à droite à gauche, elles agissent comme des accumulateurs et des réserves de Magie.

\- C'est un résumé très peu précis mais c'est correct si on ne s'attarde qu'aux principales caractéristiques des pierres. Exploitées au maximum, elles sont capables de quintuplé la puissance du propriétaire, d'augmenter la précision des tirs, d'avoir encore plus de facilités pour les métamorphoses animales - Animagi ou pas -, d'augmenter l'endurance, de faciliter l'apprentissage des Runes et la maîtrise de son élément "totem" ainsi que d'invoquer de très charmantes créatures.

Ron la regardait d'un air ébahit puis marmonna dans ses dents en secouant sa tignasse roux carotte.

\- Et je suppose qu'on doit beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup s'entraîner ?

\- Tu as tout compris ! s'exclama leur professeur en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Fichus cours de merde, grogna le sixième des Weasley.

\- Langage ! sermonna immédiatement la Gryffondor.

Dix-huit jours après leur arrivée au Square Grimaud, la famille Weasley sans Percy et Charlie débarqua à 7h00 précisément pour préparer l'anniversaire du Survivant. Molly toute à son affaire courrait dans tous les sens pour cuisiner le gâteau des seize ans du garçon ainsi que le petit-déjeuner pour treize personnes.

Assis autour de la table et taquinant le fêté réveillé à coups d'aquamentis, ils discutaient joyeusement de tout et n'importe quoi. On sonna à la porte et Tonks se précipita pour ouvrir cette dernière.

\- Maugrey ! Tu aurais pu arriver à l'heure ! réprimanda la sorcière.

Il répondit en grognant et se dirigea de son pas claudicant vers la cuisine où tous les mangeurs le regardèrent surpris.

\- Ne m'regarde pas com'ça Potter, Lupin m'promit de m'tuer et de m'dép'cer si j'ne pointais pas m'fraise.

\- Vraiment Remus ? fit Harry étonné en se tournant vers le loup-garou rouge pivoine sous le regard visiblement hilare de la fille unique des Tonks.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre une bouchée brûlante de bacon. Ils continuèrent de manger leur petit-déjeuner jusqu'à ce que la jeune Auror se lève en s'écriant :

\- Les cadeaux maintenant !

\- Un peu plus de sérieux Tonks ; tu es Auror que diable ! gronda Fol-oeil.

\- Sérieux et Tonks ne vont pas ensemble ! s'indigna Ginny à une extrémité de la table.

\- C'est vrai, renchérirent les jumeaux Wealsey.

\- Très vrai ! surenchérit Juliet qui pourtant ne connaissait que de vue et de réputation la Métamorphomage la plus distraite et maladroite.

"Il y a treize personnes assises. La première qui se lèvera sera la première à mourir."

La "prédiction" de Sybil Trelawney, arrière-petite-fille de la très célèbre Cassandre Trelawney reconnue pour son "Troisième oeil". Pourquoi cela avait traversé l'esprit du Survivant à ce moment-là ? Il compta le nombre de personnes autour de la table de la cuisine des Black ; Molly, Arthur, Bill, Gred, Forge, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, Dora, Juliet, Alastor et lui-même.

Treize.

Pas un de plus, pas un de moins.

Harry sentit son coeur se pincer. Se pourrait-il que… ?


	3. Chapter 3 - Mystérieuse Alys

**Chapitre 3 – Mystérieuse Alys**

 **Période couverte par le chapitre : mercredi 31 juillet au samedi 31 août 1996.**

Une jeune femme à la beauté irréelle regardait pensivement une montre à gousset. Une violente secousse la fit sursauter et elle rattrapa _in extremis_ son précieux objet. Ses sens s'alarmèrent quand elle fut à nouveau secouée. Son regard argent se tourna vers sa soeur Alana qui elle-même scrutait une autre de ses sœurs, la réfléchie Alisis.

\- _Il_ a été bouleversé, constata simplement cette dernière.

\- Il faut prévenir Mère ! s'indigna une autre jeune femme répondant au doux nom de Althéa.

\- Elle le sait déjà idiote ! gronda Althina un peu en retrait. Elle l'a senti !

\- Oh taisez-vous par les grâces de tous les temps !

\- Alys a parlé et donc nous écoutons, se plaint Alorina.

Alys soupira en regardant ses onze sœurs - Alana, Alisis, Althéa, Althina, Alorina, Aléora, Alcédonia, Alyana, Aldoréda, Alminéis et Alnéris - dont la divergence d'opinion et de caractère faisait la richesse de la fratrie. Soudain, la fée qui gardait les portes de la Salle des Surs recula précipitamment pour laisser le passage à la Mère.

Avançant dignement parmi ses Filles-Messagères, Alzédylis s'arrêta devant sa troisième enfant.

\- J'ai senti que ma nièce Eris bouleversait _son_ cours. C'est donc à toi, Alys Temporis qu'incombera la mission d'envoyer une ou plusieurs personnes pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.

\- Bien Mère, répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

\- Oh et n'oublie pas la prophétie, déclara Alzédylis avant de disparaître dans une envolée de tissus légers et précieux immaculés comme neige.

L'instinct de la jeune femme lui souffla que les Élus de la Prophétie se trouvaient sur Terre, au Royaume-Uni.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres vermeilles ; elles _les_ trouverait coûte que coûte.

Assis dans sa chambre du 12, Square Grimaud qu'il partageait avec Ron, Harry admirait les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de la part de tout le monde. Son regard se posait tour à tour sur le cadeau d'Hermione - "Aurors intemporels" -, puis sur ceux des jumeaux - "Dictionnaire fille-garçon" et "Comment séduire les sorcières et être l'homme parfait". "Comme ça tu pourras bouger tes fesses et t'arranger pour être notre beau-frère avant que Gin' ne ramène Corner" avaient-ils soufflé en lui remettant ses cadeaux dans la plus grande discrétion. Un kit d'entretien pour balai magique et un vif d'or d'entraînement de la part de Ron, "Encyclopédie des plantes en folie" de la part des autres Weasley, de Tonks, de Sixplain et du grincheux Maugrey. Mais sans conteste le plus précieux livre qu'il avait reçu était de la part des Maraudeurs.

\- Voici mon cadeau, avait déclaré Remus en lui tendant un paquet uniforme et rectangulaire.

\- Encore un livre ? s'était étonné Harry. Ma parole, vous avez tous attrapé le syndrome Hermione Granger ?

\- Peut-être, répondit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Mais je crois que celui-ci va t'intéresser.

\- "Les défenseurs se défendent : sortilèges pour les jeunes et moins jeunes", avait-il lu après avoir déchiré le papier rouge vif qui l'entourait. Merci Remus.

\- Ce n'est pas fini Harry, j'ai autre chose pour toi. Ca devait être le cadeau de Sirius et de moi-même avant qu'il ne... ne... enfin t'a compris, avait dit brusquement le loup-garou.

C'était un gros carnet en cuir brun en apparence vierge de toute inscription. Son coeur avait bondi dans sa cage thoracique quand il eut aperçu un petit mot écrit de la main de Sirius. Il avait reconnu entre mille les boucles démesurées de ses "g", et les petites barres des "d".

 _Salut gamin ! Ce cadeau est unique en son genre et constitue l'héritage principal que les Maraudeurs ont laissé. Quand on l'a mis au point dès notre première blague commune le vingt-cinq septembre 1971, on s'était juré qu'on transmettra ceci au premier mini-Maraudeur qui atteindra ses seize ans, et c'est toi Harry qui le reçoit maintenant. Il te paraît vierge n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ton parrain qui t'aime, Sirius_

 _PS de Remus : Il mérite une carte de Chocogrenouille, n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry relut encore le post-scriptum ne comprenant pas son utilité. Il rangea soigneusement dans sa malle le carnet toujours vierge.

Il entendit au loin Hermione l'appeler pour leur leçon quotidienne car anniversaire ou pas, Juliet Sixplain continuait à dispenser son savoir si précieux dans la lutte du lord auto-proclamé.

Depuis son arrivée dans la maison de son parrain, il repensa pour la première fois à lui dans son sommeil. Le mystère du post-scriptum lui taraudait aussi les méninges. Pourquoi Remus lui parlait de cartes de Chocogrenouilles ?

Ron grogna et lui lança exaspéré qu'il était pire qu'un hippogriffe en cage. Harry se calma aussitôt et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, après une nuit presque blanche, que le déclic se fit dans la cervelle du Survivant. Il attrapa le carnet et pointa sa baguette en murmurant : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Dès la la dernière syllabe prononcée, le carnet s'ouvrit et se remplit peu à peu de quatre écritures hétéroclites.

 _Au digne descendant des plus grands farceurs de Poudlard, des plus beaux garçons, des plus intelligents. La modestie James, tu connais ?_

La première écriture avait été remplacée par la calligraphie régulière de Lupin.

 _Bref, comme le disais notre cerf préféré ici présent il y a quelques instants, bienvenue à toi, cher / chère descendant(e) des blagueurs de Poudlard plus communément appelés Maraudeurs jugé(e) digne de parcourir ce bouquin._

La calligraphie devint presque enfantine et brouillonne et les yeux du Gryffondor se remplirent à nouveau de larmes d'émotions.

 _Si tu n'es pas encore mort d'ennui avec le discours de Luny-Mumus, écoute-moi. Tu trouveras à la page 283 des informations sur où, comment et quand faire les meilleures blagues et même quelques uns de nos secrets mais bien évidemment, tu devras passer un test pour voir si tu es digne de confiance. Je signale que c'est une exigence de Queudver mais comme tu es notre descendant(e), tu auras hérité du caractère maraudesque. Mais si Corny parvient à séduire la petite rousse qui nous sert de préfète avec Mumus, il peut-être possible qu'elle t'ai refilé son caractère studieux et ennuyant à souhait._

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire devant la phrase de son cher parrain. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait ni hérité du caractère "maraudesque" propice aux blagues en tout genre de son père, ni celui sérieux et studieux de sa mère. Il se considérait comme un bon mélange des gênes Potter-Evans, entre rires et études.

 _Mais soit, passons. Tu pourras aussi trouver quelques trucs sur comment draguer une fille par le tombeur de Poudlard : moi, Sirius Black alias Patmol._

 _Je profite du fait que James essaie d'étrangler Sirius pour ses propos "blasphématoires et offensants envers sa Lily-chérie" et que Remus soit occupé à les calmer pour prendre la plume. Moi c'est Peter, alias Queudver et la carte du Maraudeur est un magnifique travail auquel j'ai eu le grand honneur de concevoir une partie du design et du pliage optimal. Ce que les trois autres ne t'ont pas dit c'est qu'il y est noté comment créer une carte semblable à la nôtre ou si tu es en possession de celle-ci, de l'améliorer_

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, assistants en manigances et mauvais coups sont fiers de vous présenter le Livre Maraudesque des Maraudeurs._

Des larmes silencieuses glissait le long de ses joues pâles pour s'écraser sur son jeans délavé moldu. Ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Il possédait maintenant un trésor à préserver et à chérir pour les générations futures, pour qu'elles n'oublient pas les Maraudeurs. Lui qui, petit et encore ignorant du sort de ses parents et de sa condition de sorcier, se trouvait maintenant en possession d'un héritage immense tant matériel que spirituel - Il était sûr que cette année les Maraudeurs allaient faire leur come-back grâce à lui, les jumeaux et Ron. Peut-être même il réussirait à entraîner la préfète qu'était Hermione. - quel changement !

Aurore Finley, ongles carmins rutilants et escarpins escarpés dernier cri à ses pieds déambulait dans l'agence de mannequinat sorcière la plus renommée, "Elite Enchantée", en vue de passer un entretien d'embauche avec la directrice de l'agence Adélaïde Delnoy, une _Française_ émigrée en Angleterre depuis plus de trente ans.

Elle briguait le poste de recruteuse vacant depuis la démission d'une bonne femme quelconque. Trop vieille pour recommencer une carrière de modèle - bientôt trente-sept ans -, elle ne désespérait pas recommencer dans cette voie qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Malheureusement, le coup d'élan de sa carrière, promue par ses riches parents, avait été stoppé net par la menace de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. En ces temps troubles et sombres, les différentes agences avaient commencé à refuser de plus en plus de candidatures de jeunes demoiselles et damoiseaux possédant un joli minois photogénique. A l'aide de généreux pots-de-vin, elle avait finit par se dégoter un misérable job dans une petite société toute aussi misérable. Son heure de gloire avait été lorsqu'elle avait été pressentie pour devenir l'égérie de Tissard et Brodette - On l'accostait de toute part et elle était devenue une véritable star - mais une de ses lointaines cousines l'avait détrônée en ayant finalement décroché le poste.

Adélaïde Delnoy, ancienne Serdaigle et préfète de sa maison, connue et réputée pour ses critiques de mode jugées justes et impartiales s'apprêtait à recevoir une ex-camarade de classe.

\- Bonjour Miss Finley.

\- Enchantée Adélaïde, sourit Aurore en dévoilant ses dents immaculée.

Elle la regarda avec un air froid et répondit d'une voix toute aussi glacée.

\- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard alors un peu de respect je vous prie. Pour l'instant, vous êtes celle qui passe un entretien d'embauche et moi la patronne. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Elle se ratatina sur sa chaise, intimidée par cette Française sachant parfaitement remettre son interlocuteur à sa place qu'elle avait autrefois connue à l'école.

\- Bien, commença-t-elle, d'après le dossier que vous avez au préalable complété vous postulez pour le poste de recruteuse de modèle.

\- C'est cela même Madame.

\- Avez-vous un diplôme en communication ?

\- Non mais.

\- Donc vous pouvez dire adieu à ce poste, coupa l'ancienne Serdaigle.

\- Mais.

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent. Il était clairement stipulé dans l'annonce que le postulant devait avoir au minimum un diplôme reconnu et validé par le ministère en communication. Ce que vous n'avez pas de toute évidence.

Elle se leva du fauteuil moelleux pour déguerpir au plus vite mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- L'entretien n'est pas fini Miss Finley. Vous n'avez certes pas les compétences requises pour ce travail mais il y a toujours un poste vacant comme assistante de camériste. Je vous propose de vous prendre à l'essais disons un mois et je vous évaluerai après ce "temps d'adaptation" si je puis dire. Et ne croyez pas que vous aurez un traitement de faveur. Acceptez-vous ?

\- J'accepte, répondit Aurore après avoir parcouru en diagonale les termes du contrat qu'elle lui tendait. Donc mon salaire sera de cent-neuf gallions dix mornilles et trois noises* nets par mois ?

\- C'est cela. Au revoir Miss Finley, sourit-elle hypocritement.

Elle aurait volontiers avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié l'ancienne Gryffondor de par son attrait pour tout ce qui était superficiel et de sa manie à demander à ses parents-chéris des gallions à dépenser en pots-de-vin. Pendant toute sa carrière dans le monde de la mode, Adélaïde avait essayé d'éradiquer la corruption, les gallions refilés à droite à gauche pour retrouver un milieu sain où on montait en grade grâce à ses talents et non pas grâce à la fortune généreusement distribuée.

Les jours au Square Grimaud se succédaient les uns les autres comme un long train. Certains se ressemblaient, d'autres se démarquaient par un événement important. Le soir, aux repas que tous les résidents partageaient ensemble, ils échangeaient des banalités ou parlaient un peu du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En son for intérieur, l'Elu se sentait un peu blessé qu'on le tienne si loin des affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix alors qu'il était concerné dans la lutte de Voldemort, non ?

Un mardi ensoleillé, Remus Lupin le trouva assis sur un vieux fauteuil défraîchi en train de lire le Livre Maraudesque des Maraudeurs. Il s'assit à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'oeil à la page où son presque-filleul se trouvait.

\- Ah oui ! Je me rappelle maintenant que Peter et Sirius s'amusaient comme des petits fous à compter le nombre de claques, de "crétin !", de refus et autres joyeusetés de ce genre administrées par Lily pour que Patmol puisse les ressortir à leur mariage. Ils étaient rouges de honte, rit Remus en se remémorant tous ces bons souvenirs.

\- Vous avez vraiment perdu beaucoup de points et passé des heures en retenues, constata Harry quelques pages plus loin, 2576 heures pour 3087 points perdus.

\- Vraiment beaucoup, confirma l'ancien Maraudeur, mais il y en a pour lesquelles je ne suis pas fier.

Vers le quart du huitième mois de l'année, Juliet Sixplain aborda un sujet qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement aborder : les quatre Eléments. Son enseignement n'était pas particulièrement complexe comme les Runes apprises par le trio ; il suffisait de trouver l'élément avec lequel chacun avait une affinité particulière pour commencer à le maîtriser et le manipuler sans danger. Les premières expériences dans la salle souterraine de la demeure des Black s'était soldée par un début d'incendie de la part de Harry vite éteinte une petite inondation involontaire de Ron. Hermione quant à elle avait été la première à avoir une certaine emprise sur l'air avec qui elle était complice.

Le lendemain, voyant qu'ils dirigeaient un peu mieux leur nouveau pouvoir, elle se résolut à leur confier de très sobres bracelets fait d'un alliage très subtil d'une pierre de Magie gravée de Runes de couleurs différentes, de fils incassables et d'un système perfectionné pour prévenir un éventuel vol.

Hermione Granger observait avec fascination son bracelet aux différentes teintes de gris. "C'est incroyable ce qu'il disparaît quand on le porte ! s'était-elle exclamée en le recevant. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait une raison obscure derrière tout cela, mais laquelle ?

Le trente-et-un août finit par arriver, sonnant le glas des vacances. Le lendemain, ils prendraient tous les trois le Poudlard Express et une nouvelle année apportant son lot de problème allait commencer. C'était le jour des courses effrénée dans la maison pour retrouver ceci ou cela, des lamentations car un tel avait oublié de plier son uniforme etc.

Hermione boucla sa malle la première et soupira d'aise quand elle vit que ses quarante-sept livres supplémentaires rentrait tout juste dedans.

\- Les garçons, vous avez bientôt fini ? interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Pas encore ! cria Ron depuis le salon. Je ne retrouve plus mes chaussettes à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley !

\- Et tu as _vraiment_ besoin d'elles ?! soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Harry qui était assis sur son lit.

\- Il dit qu'elles lui portent chance quand il passera les sélections pour le Quidditch.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, qui est le nouveau capitaine ?

\- Tu t'intéresses à ça maintenant ? s'étonna le Survivant.

\- Je n'aime pas trop le Quidditch ; trop violent et trop dangereux, mais je dois quand même supporter mon équipe. Donc qui a hérité du poste après le départ d'Angelina Johnson ?

\- Ginny, répondit Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il était bien plus logique de nommer Harry capitaine !

\- McGonagall m'a dit que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas me nommer capitaine car il avait autre chose de prévu pour moi.

\- Pas trop déçu ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Oh non Mione ! Du moment que je continue à jouer, tout me va.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand Ron et Harry eurent fini de se battre avec leurs affaires et ils discutaient à présent paisiblement de tout et de rien ans la chambre des garçons.

Soudain, une petite boule lumineuse pas plus grosse qu'un vif d'or apparut, éclairant la pièce plongée dans la pénombre d'un délicat halo bleu pâle. La tache de lumière continua de grossir pour laisser apparaître une femme d'un âge indéfinissable. Sa beauté était presque surréaliste ; sa peau juvénile contrastait avec ses longues boucles argentées parsemées de bleu çà et là et son regard bleu irisé transpirait de sagesse. Elle ressemblait à une de ces fées tant décrites dans les contes moldus. Après un silence qui leur parut éternelle, elle déclara d'une voix cristalline la Prophétie des Trois.

 _Quand les Ténèbres jouent avec le temps,_

 _Quand l'univers chancelle dangereusement,_

 _Trois voyageurs arriveront,_

 _Tous trois griffons,_

 _Sauver le monde pour que la Lumière triomphe il devront,_

 _Trois lumières ils seront,_

 _Une pour l'espoir,_

 _Une pour le savoir,_

 _Une pour l'amour._

 _Seuls, les épreuves les attendront plus dures que jamais,_

 _Mais réunis sous la bannière du courage, ils uniront leurs forces._

 _Envoyés à travers les âges, leurs destinées sont liées pur toujours._

 _Leurs différences seront leurs forces._

 _Deux heures ils auront pour choisir la destinée du monde._

Les trois griffons étaient médusés. Ron semblait être totalement perdu, Hermione faisait fonctionner ses neurones à du trois-cents à l'heure et le dernier, Harry, paraissait être le seul à avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous contactez ? Et c'était quoi cette... prophétie ? demanda le jeune Potter à la mystérieuse femme.

\- Harry... commença-t-elle d'une douce voix. Harry Potter... Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions mon garçon. C'est à vous de comprendre la Prophétie des Trois et je reviendrai en temps voulu.

\- Hé mais...

Trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu dans un bruissement de tissus précieux. Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers leur meilleure amie.

\- Eclaire-nous notre lanterne, supplia Ron Weasley.

\- Elle a raison, s'écria-t-elle brusquement après quelques minutes de réflexion. Toutes les données ont été énoncée dans sa prophétie. Réfléchissons logiquement.

Elle prit un parchemin et une plume où elle nota toute la prophétie.

\- Bien alors les garçons, elle a dit que "les Ténèbres jouent avec le temps". Cela signifie donc que l'on a affaire avec des sorciers malintentionnés qui auraient effectué un voyage temporel.

\- Sûrement Voldemort et ses toutous.

\- Sûrement Harry, sûrement. Donc récapitulons, V... Vvo... Voldemort, peina à prononcer la jeune fille, est très certainement dans le passé car il a joué avec le temps.

\- Et pourquoi pas le futur ? proposa Ron

\- S'il veut gagner la guerre, il doit soit empêcher la naissance de Harry, soit la prophétie, soit l'assassinat des Potter. Mais il ne réussira pas car nous serons là !

\- Pourquoi tu parais si sûre de toi ? On peut rater notre mission tu sais...

\- Ho non Harry ! Tu te souviens du sauvetage en troisième année ?

-Heu oui. Oui maintenant je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! Tout ce que nous avons fait dans le passé à donné le monde sorcier tel qu'on le connaît !

\- Exactement ! approuva Hermione Granger.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, déclara piteusement le plus jeune des frères Weasley.

\- En troisième année, Harry et moi avons utilisé un Retourneur de temps pour sauver Buck et Sirius. A un moment donné, on était sur les rives du lac et il y avait des détraqueurs qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de nous. Quelqu'un à lancé un Patronus corporel de l'autre côté du lac.

\- Je pensais avoir vu mon père mais c'était moi en réalité qui nous avait sauvé la vie.

Ron secoua la tête et marmonna dans ses dents : "Quelle histoire de fous!"

\- Donc on est obligé d'accepter ? soupira le rouquin.

\- Oui nous sommes obligés d'accepter car les nous du passé ont vécu justement dans le passé, déclara Hermione.

\- Ca nous fera de l'aventure ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Surtout que la prophétie dit que "les épreuves nous attendront plus dures que jamais".

\- Et bien ça promet cette année, soupira à son tour la seule fille du trio.

 ***794,56 nets/mois correspond à peu près au SMIC belge**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rencontre à Halloween

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, qui suivent cette fic ou qui mettent un petit coeur ! Merci !**

* * *

 **Période couverte par le chapitre : samedi 31 août 1996 ; dimanche 31 octobre 1976**

Peu d'élèves se levaient vers sept heure et demie le dimanche. C'était généralement le lendemain d'une fête, parfois alcoolisée, organisée pour un quelconque événement. Mais ce matin d'Halloween faisait figure d'exception dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de la fière maison des Gryffondors. Lily Evans et son homologue de Serdaigle, Artémis Brownwood avaient été chargées de la décoration de la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Déjà à habillée de pied en cape, la préfète Evans regardait avec amusement ses amies qu'elle avait réquisitionnées pour les aider à tout mettre en place. C'était drôle de voir tous les petits tics et tocs de chacun au réveil. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie Mary McDonald mettait précisément, montre en main, deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes à se lever à partir du moment où elle avait ouvert ses yeux ébènes. Elle savait aussi que son autre amie Alice Fortescue songeait beaucoup à ses parents disparus l'année passée. Dorcas quant à elle était très souvent la deuxième - après elle-même- à être prête.

Dorcas et Lily dégringolèrent plus ou moins silencieusement les différents escaliers et arrivèrent dans la grande salle à huit heure moins le quart comme l'avait préconisé Artémis Brownwood qui, elle, avait trainé Eleanor Well et sa propre meilleure amie Noémie Brouck - "Non mais c'est pas humain de se lever aussi tôt le week-end !" - de Serpentard, Adélaïde Delnoy et la petite deuxième année Edith Lanstonia de sa propre maison.

\- Il n'y a que vous deux ?! ronchonna Brownwood en les voyant arriver.

\- Non, non ! rassura la préfète de Gryffondor en riant. Alice et Mary se préparent encore. On fait d'abord la déco ou on mange avant ?

\- D'abord la décoration, c'est plus important que la nourriture, répondit la Serdaigle avec un petit sourire.

Noémie Brouck, connue pour son appétit démesuré propre à sa grande famille, s'offusqua en émettant un drôle de gloussement.

\- On dirait une dinde, commenta Delnoy faussement choquée.

Elles se tirèrent la langue comme des gamines de six ans et rirent de bon coeur.

\- Vous avez pas bientôt fini ?! s'impatienta Brownwood. Oh Lily, j'avais au début pensé à faire une déco avec des chauves-souris voletant un peu partout et remplacer les longs bancs par les citrouilles faisant guise de poufs.

\- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Personnellement, j'avais imaginé remplacer chaque bougie par des petites citrouilles éviscérées et enlever les tables pour les remplacer par des grosses citrouilles qui permettraient à chacun de se mettre où il veut sans distinction de maison. Alors ?

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour nous mettre au boulot ? Les filles ! Le devoir nous appelle ! Ady, tu peux aller demander de passer consolider nos enchantements dès que la déco est terminée ? Il est à la volière en ce moment.

\- Il nous faut des citrouilles ; des grandes pour les tables et des petites pour les sièges. Mary, tu t'en charges ? Elles sont chez Hagrid qui m'a promit de les soigner, déclara Lily Evans alors qu'elle listait toute la décoration nécessaire.

\- Il faut aussi passer chez Slughorn pour les chauves-souris, dit Eleanor Well après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la fameuse liste.

\- J'y cours ! fit Noémie Brouck. Il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes à force de rester immobile, se plaignit-elle.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, d'acharnement, et de persévérance, les neuf étudiantes exprimèrent leur joie d'avoir tout fini à grand renfort de soupirs exténués et de soulagement. Elles s'installèrent joyeusement autour d'une citrouille plate officiant le rôle de la table alors que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick entraient, rapidement suivi par le professeur Dumbledore discutant potions avec le vieux Slughorn.

\- Magnifique travail, mesdemoiselles, félicitèrent les professeurs.

\- Les enchantements sont parfaits ! couina le minuscule professeur.

Elles rougirent toutes jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, gênées d'être ainsi auréolées de gloire.

\- Miss Well, comme vous avez participé à la réalisation de la décoration, vous ne devrez pas faire celle de Noël, déclara Albus Dumbledore.

\- Oh non professeur, protesta la jeune fille. Je n'ai fait que mettre en place les différents éléments ! Tout le mérite revient à Lily et Artémis !

\- Vous ferez comme bon vous semble Mademoiselle, conclut le vieux directeur en souriant. Je suis au regret de vous l'annoncer mais il faudra remettre les quatre tables pour le banquet de ce soir. C'est un événement assez inattendu et sûrement le premier depuis la mort des Fondateurs, justifia-t-il devant les airs désespérés des préfètes des maisons de Godric Gryffondor et de Rowena Serdaigle.

Eleanor haussa ses fins sourcils sous l'étonnement. Etait-ce en rapport avec la déplorable attaque d'une des petites écoles de Magie canadienne ? Dorcas Meadowes mangeait distraitement son pain perdu en se demandant ce que pouvait être l'événement unique.

Les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la Grande Salle commentant avec admiration le travail fourni par les Poudlardiennes. Ils s'installaient joyeusement autour des petites tables, sans distinction de maison et de statut du sang pour certains, et ravis à l'idée de découvrir lors du banquet traditionnel ce qui était unique depuis la création de Poudlard.

 **oOo**

Lovées dans un moelleux canapé de la salle commune, la préfète en sixième année des Aiglons et sa meilleure amie discutaient de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, un nouveau - encore une fois - ou plutôt une nouvelle.

\- Elle est vraiment géniale, disait la première.

\- C'est vrai Titi, elle ne favorise aucune maison et retire les points à bon escient !

\- Et elle n'a pas peur de son ombre, sourit Artémis Brownwood.

\- Er elle ne hurle pas à tort et à travers comme en première année. Quand j'y repense, je me dis à chaque fois que c'est un miracle que personne ne se soit suicidé.

\- Elle ne restera pas l'année prochaine, soupira Adélaïde. Et je suis sûre que personne ne sera meilleure qu'elle !

\- Peut-être elle est celle qui brisera la malédiction ?

\- Si seulement on était sûres...

\- Si seulement... répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Le directeur nous a demandé de venir une demie-heure plus tôt, rappela son amie. On devrait aller se préparer avant que les dindes n'investissent la salle de bain. J'y vais ou tu y vas ?

\- Vas-y toi d'abord ! J'ai encore deux-trois trucs à faire pour le devoir de Flitwick de mardi.

 **oOo**

\- Voici vos malles rétrécies, dit une femme en tendant trois billes de la taille d'une noix. J'ai aussi remplacé vos balais par des modèles de l'époque et ajouté quelques petits objets qui vous seront utiles un jour.

\- Et pour la carte des Maraudeurs ?

\- Vos bracelets offerts par Miss Sixplain ont été légèrement modifiés par mes soins et apporteront crédit à votre histoire. Normalement je devrais vous envoyer le soir d'Halloween 1976. Le directeur de cette époque sait que trois élèves étrangers arriveront à Poudlard pour y passer leurs deux dernières. Vos résultat de BUSEs lui ont déjà été transmis.

\- Et pour cette époque ? s'inquiéta la seule fille du trio.

\- Ils sont tous au courant et savent que vous serez en sécurité. Officiellement, vous êtes à présent scolarisés à domicile quelque part dans le grand Nord canadien. A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne chance !

 **oOo**

Les élèves toutes maisons confondues, des premières aux futurs diplômés de la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, frémissaient d'impatience. Lily Evans ne put retenir un regard chargé de remontrances et de colère lorsque les Maraudeurs au grand complet arrivèrent en retard, ni l'expression désespérée quand James Potter, le Poursuiveur et Capitaine de l'équipe des Lions, articula silencieusement "Tu veux sortir avec moi ?" " Pathétique !", pensa la rousse. "Pathétiquement ridicule avec ses pathétiques tentatives et son pathétique balais !"

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur respecté depuis une décennie, se leva enfin après un moment qui parut interminable pour les élèves.

\- Bien, je constate que nos retardataires sont arrivés, déclara le vénérable mage avec des yeux pétillants de malice. Depuis ce matin, j'entends mille et une folles rumeurs sur ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Non Miss Faucett, il n'y aura pas une gâteau en forme de citrouille géante pour le dessert, continua-t-il alors que la Pouffsouffle de quatrième année rougissait comme une tomate derrière sa serviette. Non, il n'y aura pas de vampires, ni de loups garous, comme beaucoup semblent croire. Cette année, notre école aura le privilège d'accueillir trois.

Il fut interrompu par le concierge Argus Rusard qui escortaient effectivement trois élèves qui devaient à peu près avoir leur âge, estima Mary la plus observatrice du quatuor gryffondorien. Il y avait deux garçons et une seule fille et le trio paraissaient assez mal à l'aise devant l'attention que leur portait l'école entière, sauf peut-être le garçon avec les cheveux brun foncé ?

Le Choixpeau magique ouvrit à nouveau la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche pour déclamer une chanson - "Tu crois qu'il à eu le temps de faire une autre chanson ?" "Sûrement!" - inédite à la plus grande surprise des collégiens.

 _Voici la fin du dixième mois, Voilà qu'on me déloge,_

 _Du repos ? Pas pour moi !_

 _Maintenant je fais l'éloge,_

 _De nobles maisons,_

 _Toutes elles le sont._

 _A Serpentard si vous êtes rusés,_

 _Vous irez !_

 _Mais pour le fier Gryffondor,_

 _Il faut être courageux._

 _Si l'immense savoir,_

 _Est un abreuvoir,_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera._

 _La douce Pouffsouffle aimait la loyauté,_

 _Le travail bien réalisé._

 _Posez-moi sur votre tête,_

 _La bonne Maison je choisirai !_

Les quatre longues tables explosèrent en applaudissements puis, tous écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite le discours de McGonagall identique à celui de la rentrée.

\- Miss Hermione Frostenay, appela distinctement la directrice-adjointe.

-La jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret bancal et se coiffa d'un geste assuré de l'antique artefact ayant jadis appartenu à Godric Gryffondor.

"Oh oh !" s'exclama la petite voix du Choixpeau dans la tête d'Hermione. "Voilà bien la première fois que je me complais à parcourir les méandres spirituels d'une gente damoiselle du futur ! Je comprends à présent pourquoi la sage Rowena Serdaigle m'avait soufflé trop de paroles pour une même chanson de bienvenue. Trêve de bavardage", se réprimanda-t-il lui-même," j'ai une maison à choisir pour tes deux prochaines années. Voyons, voyons ma chère, ma personne future t'a envoyé à Gryffondor et cela t'a été à merveille ! GRYFFONDOR !" hurla-t-il à l'adresse de l'assemblée qui l'écoutait avidement.

Fidèles à leur réputation, les Gryffondors explosèrent en cris de joie.

\- Mr Ronald Ryan - un grand garçon aux cheveux acajous - , annonça la sévère professeur de métamorphose après avoir incendié du regard la maison dont elle était la responsable.

"Encore un voyageur venu de l'obscur futur ?" s'étonna le couvre-chef. "Hum, aucun doute avec toi mon cher Ronald Weasley, ce sera GRYFFONDOR !"

Les Lions étaient euphoriques et certains tapaient même avec leurs poings sur la table qui tressautait à chaque coup porté.

\- Et pour clore cette Cérémonie de la Répartition, Mr Harry Bellay, finit-elle en enroulant soigneusement son parchemin.

Hermione et Ron, coincés de part et d'autre par Lily Evans, ses amies et les Maraudeurs avides d'avoir de plus amples informations sur les nouveaux venus.

"Par Merlin, Harry Potter !" couina-t-il. "Dis-moi mon garçon, y a-t-il d'autres élèves à répartir car les voyages temporels semblent être devenus monnaie courante dans vingt ans ! Non tu dis ? Parfait ! Ce vieux Bubus a interrompu mon sommeil réparateur. Tu ne savais pas qu'un chapeau pensant dormait ? Bref, passons. Gryffondor, tu en es sûr ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit lors de ta première répartition, Serpentard t'aiderait vraiment sur le chemin de la grandeur et dans ta mission. Mais si tu insistes, ta maison sera celle de tes ancêtres ; GRYFFONDOR !"

Harry Christopher Bellay puisque telle était sa nouvelle identité se releva soulagé et marcha d'un pas tranquille à présent vers ses amis qui lui adressaient de grands signes de la main.

\- Maintenant que nos nouveaux arrivants ont été répartis, bon appétit, conclut le vieil Albus.

Aussitôt, un grand garçon au regard chocolat au lait se présenta, n'omettant pas de s'encenser comme il était coutume pour le Gryffondor de sixième année.

\- James Potter, membre de la noble et fière maison des Gryffondor, Poursuiveur et Capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch ! Le meilleur depuis un siècle même ! Je suis aussi un des quatre uniques et iconiques Maraudeurs !

\- Peter Petetigrow, aussi membre du groupe le plus fauteur de trouble de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Harry retint l'envie de se jeter sur lui et de transformer son misérable corps de rat immonde en charpie.

\- Remus Lupin, membre des Maraudeurs et préfet de Gryffondor.

\- Sirius Black, se présenta à son tour son voisin, Batteur de notre équipe et à ce qu'il paraît, membre d'une famille totalement dégénérée d'accros aux traditions barbares et à la Magie noire. Je suis le plus beau, le plus charmeur et le plus séduisant de tous ! affirma-t-il non sans une pointe d'orgueil dans sa voix.

Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement. S'ils savaient leurs véritables identités !

\- Mon dieu, gémit Lily Evans à côté du petit groupe. Black, la modestie, tu connais ?

\- Il paraît qu'il est dans un dictionnaire, rétorqua effrontément le garçon, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'immense honneur de le voir !

\- Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Donc, je suis Lily Evans et je suis la préfète de Gryffondor. Faites attention car les Maraudeurs vont vous jouer de sales tours, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Que font les Maraudeurs pour être si... populaires ? demanda Hermione à Lily.

,- Des blagues totalement stupides et immatures pour la plupart destinées soit aux Serpentards, soit à Rogue exclusivement, répondit-elle avec un petit pincement au coeur n'ayant visiblement pas oublié son ancienne amitié avec Severus. Des crétins en somme. Faîtes vraiment gaffe pour ne pas vous retrouver avec une chevelure rose fluo en train de chanter des chansons stupides !

\- Merci du conseil ! s'exclamèrent en coeur les deux garçons.

Le banquet se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Harry ayant retrouvé avec enchantement la tarte à la mélasse qu'il affectionnait tant depuis sa première année.

\- Venez, leur dit Remus, on va vous montrer vos dortoirs. Les garçons, vous aurez de la chance car vous aurez un dortoir pour deux car le nôtre est complet.

\- Et toi, tu seras avec moi et les filles de notre année, conclut Lily en les emmenant vers le portrait gardien de la Tour de Gryffondor. Voici le portrait de la Grosse Dame, présenta-t-elle comme un guide touristique. Pour entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il faut lui dire le mot de passe en vigueur à ce moment là et le directeur de maison, donc le professeur McGonagall qui préside aussi la Cérémonie de la Répartition, change le mot de passe toutes les deux semaines et en informera les préfets à chaque fois.

\- Oh des petits nouveaux ! s'émerveilla le portrait. Je suis celle qui garde depuis bientôt un millénaire la tour des Gryffondor. Hum hum, mot de passe ?

\- Tempus viatores, prononça Remus alors que le portrait basculait.

Petitgrow les poussa légèrement pour qu'ils avancent dans la salle commune où beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà. Le trio l'admira - Il fallait qu'ils jouent le jeu à fond ! - quelques instants puis grimpèrent dans leurs dortoir respectifs.

En défaisant leurs malles revenues à une taille normale, chacun découvrit ce que cette mystérieuse Alys avait changé dans la composition de cette dernière. Si Harry Bellay était toujours en possession de sa cape d'invisibilité, de la carte du Maraudeur, et son vif d'or, il remarqua que son Eclair de feu avait été remplacé par un Nimbus 1700 alors considéré comme la pointe de la technologie à cette époque-là. Les livres reçus à son anniversaire ainsi que ceux achetés pour son cursus scolaires avaient été aussi remplacés par des éditions plus anciennes que celles qu'il avait connues. Enfin, ses uniformes et ses accessoires avait été troqués contre ceux en vigueur au temps des Maraudeurs.

\- Ah tiens ! remarqua Ron en sortant un livre de sa propre malle. Elle m'a mit "En vol avec les Canons" dans mes affaires ! Je suis sûr que "L'histoire de Poudlard" sommeille dans la malle d'Herminy, ricana Ron.

\- Alys a dit quoi encore à propos de la carte ?

\- Harry ! Tu dormais ou quoi à ce moment-là ?

\- Ah mais oui, tu as raison ! s'exclama le garçon à la cicatrice habilement cachée sous une mèche de cheveu.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Remus depuis le pas de la porte.

\- On vous a entendu crier depuis notre propre dortoir en face, justifia James.

\- Alors on est venu voir.

\- Ce qu'il se passait, compléta Peter Petitgrow.

\- Non, non, c'est rien, rassura Harry.

\- C'est juste qu'il a la tête totalement dans les nuages et qu'il a oublié qu'il avait pris son vif d'or dans sa malle. Tu es vraiment dans la mélasse ces temps-ci, rit Ron.

\- Alors comme ça tu es Attrapeur ? s'enquit James Potter en relançant la conversation qui s'essoufflait.

Oui, répondit son futur fils.

\- Et tu te débrouilles comment ? continua Sirius Black.

\- Pas trop mal, dit-il modestement.

Ron explosa de rire et partit dans une crise incontrôlable.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant dans tout ça !

\- Toi... Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal ?! Laisse-moi rire m'vieux ! Nooon... Môsieur est _juste_ devenu le plus jeune à intégrer une équipe depuis un siècle à l'école !

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclamèrent les quatre Maraudeurs en même temps.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as perdu combien de match ? fit un Sirius surexcité.

Un seul mais ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, du moins je l'espère.

\- Ah bon ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, c'était quoi la cause ?

\- Des détraqueurs, c'est pour ça que je dis que ça ne se reproduira pas. Votre directeur ne semble pas quelqu'un autorisant de telles créatures aux abords s'une école, sauf en cas d'impératif extrême à mon avis.

\- Hum, fit Ron en hochant la tête. Je le verrais plutôt accepter un loup-garou ou un vampire ou même encore un démon.

Il y eut un énorme trou dans la conversation et les six garçons purent regarder passer un dragon Vert Gallois.

\- Bah sinon, ça te dirait de passer un petit test pour entrer dans l'équipe comme suppléant de l'Attrapeur ? C'est moi le Capitaine cette année, précisa Potter en se redressant fièrement.

\- Heu oui. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.

\- Très bien, mercredi, dix-sept heure sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Ce sera juste après le cours de potion avec le bon vieux Slughorn.

\- Très bien.

\- Un conseil, rajouta Peter (le traître !) avant de partir, fais gaffe qu'il ne te mette dans son club car un de tes proches est connu.

\- On fera attention, dirent les deux compères en souriant alors qu'intérieurement ils avaient envie de l'étriper.

 **oOo**

\- Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? interrogea Alice Fortescue dans le dortoir des filles heureusement déserté par les glousseuses-en-chef Aurore Finley et Ruby Stylettson.

\- Depuis notre première année mais on est devenu amis que vers la fin du mois d'octobre, expliqua Hermione Frostenay.

\- Et vous êtes inséparables depuis cette époque ? s'étonna Mary qui plaçait l'amitié tout en haut, avec l'amour, sur son échelle de priorités.

\- Inséparables en effet, confirma la nouvelle. On en a tellement vécu ensemble, sourit-elle mélancoliquement.

\- Pourquoi venir en Angleterre avec Tu-sais-qui qui commence à s'attaquer à tout le monde ? demanda Dorcas. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, évidemment.

\- Le testament des parents de Ron et de mes propres parents stipulait que nous devions aller à Poudlard si il leur arrivait malheur. Ils avaient confiance en Dumbledore, rajouta tristement la jeune fille.

\- Et c'est malheureusement le cas, constata sombrement la préfète Evans. Ils ont disparus en défendant l'école de Magie du Grand Nord Canadien, je suppose ?

\- Tu as raison Lily. Mes parents et Kelly et Killian sont morts en défendant ce qui leur était cher au coeur, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Et pourquoi Harry vous a suivi ?

\- Il vivait chez les Ryan, ses cousins, depuis qu'ils ont obtenu sa garde exclusive il y a quelques années, mentit sans scrupule Hermione comme elle le faisait si bien depuis le début de la conversation.

"Quelle excellente comédienne je fais" songea-t-elle.

Son regard se porta naturellement vers la fenêtre qui offrait un magnifique spectacle ; les feuilles mortes en cette moitié d'automne se balançaient au rythme des bourrasques tantôt violentes, tantôt aussi douces qu'une valse.

"Quel incroyable mensonge nous faisons !" se dit Hermione Lydie Frostenay en cette venteuse soirée d'Halloween 1976. "Et elle n'a plus que cinq ans à vivre. Pauvre Lily Evans !"


End file.
